


the tea is scorching the house down boots sister

by doielicious



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is Barbz, Everyone Is Gay, Hope this is not a hot mess, Jaehyun is Bardigang, Johnny is XO, Kun is Clairo Fan, M/M, Really Kun is the only peaceful character in this whole story, Taeyong is Arianator, Ten is Hottie, That's it, This one is for the girls and the gays, also a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doielicious/pseuds/doielicious
Summary: mama yes god.Or; Where NCT as stans of Pop and Rap Legends. Only females because they're all gay.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	the tea is scorching the house down boots sister

Doyoung opened his eyes. It was exactly six o' clock and he yawned, kinda surprised at himself for getting up early. The first day of school is always pretty lame, but this was his last year attending SM High School, and so he decided for the first _and_ last time to make a change and start off on the right foot. So, he did not get all lazy in his bed like he did this last three years. Instead, he went to the bathroom and got ready to start an amazing day in his prime with his queen in the background.

  
He decided today was a Barbie Tingz kinda day. Because let’s be real, Doyoung was _that_ bitch. Pretty face that made bitches want to slice him off, in a good way. The favorite smart cutie pie of all professors, making him always in demand. And a perky ass that curved in the right way to make all other bitches jealous because they’d never be him. Though, still a virgin, so we’ll skip the bussy good part since we unsure. Anyways, today he was really feeling it so he even rapped while brushing his teeth. Nothing like the confidence boost that The Queen always gave to him. Being a hardcore stan since SuperB Ass, there was no one in his ugly little town that had the same vibes of cock destroyer bad bitch. Well, maybe his two best friends, which are _suspiciously pretty_ , could understand him better than most people who think he’s just a pretty teacher’s pet. He also has a talent for sass and raps faster than a blender at max speed. Honestly, he’s a true skinny legend, waiting for the world to see his talent.

  
After a quick shower, he dressed up and went to the kitchen, only to see a dwarf playing in the table with his smartphone to some shooter game that wasn’t worth remembering. “So you _finally_ decided to went out the fucking bathroom you cheap ass Bratz, I thought you went down the toilet after taking a shit. Been here like thirty minutes.” Donghyuk spurted like a madman.

  
“Excuse me, dear brother. But a Barbie always takes her time to clean thoroughly her ass. And it’s pretty useful indeed. So I avoid looking like shit just like, you. Barbe Tengs, miss thing.” Doyoung sassed back.  
Donghyuk got up of his chair, took his phone and replied.

“Whatever. I’m going now, don’t talk to me. Faggot.”

  
“What’d ya say?” Doyoung lifted an eyebrow.

  
“Queen.” He smiled sarcastically and locked himself in the bathroom, putting some Billie Eilish song.

That kid was always sad with no good reason. Then something suddenly kicked him in the back of mind. And also, in real life, his mom gave him a real whoop in the ass. “You fool, it’s getting late so you better go. Don’t wanna be late first day of class, don’t ya? Take this bread.” His mom said, holding back a smile. He smiled instead, gave her a quick hug and bid her goodbye while thanking her for the food. Almost running, he grabbed his things and shut the door tightly. He opened his bag and took his airpods, opened his Spotify app and quickly put in his Nicki playlist. Run the Check started to sound after he hit the shuffle play. He started walking, pretty fast so it looked like he was doing this weird mix of running without losing his cool. Which obviously it’s just as he planned. He wasn’t the athletic type, but he also wasn’t the arriving late at school type. In fact, he’s never once been late to school, yet that’s something no one needed to know. He still felt a little proud about that. In the middle of the road, he ran into a dumb bitch that was looking cluelessly at his phone. He recognized him almost instantly, and decided to be the one to greet him first. Ignoring the horrible song coming out of the other’s airpod. What kind of person writes a song about cleaning pussy juice with a mop? Anyways.

  
“Hello Ten. Glad to see you’re still that bitch.” Doyoung said with a smile.

  
“Hey Doyoung. Obviously, I’m that bitch. Been that bitch, still that bitch, and will forever be that bitch. Ah.” He gestured back, sticking out his tongue in a funny way.

  
“That’s what I said. Glad a brainless whore is still a brainless whore after all these months.”

  
“You fucking bitch. Ah. Last year we couldn’t. Ah. See each other because of a fucking virus that almost killed us all. Ah. And the first you say to me is this petty ass shit? Ah. Haters really gonna hate. You’re just jealous that I’m Real Hot Girl Shit. Ah” He said, doing some weird _burping_.

  
“Megan really is living rent free in your mind huh? Can’t pass two seconds without you saying that—”

  
“Ah.”

  
“Just shut the fuck up and walk your ass faster.” Doyoung said while taking a sprint. He could already feel his peaceful year slipping through his hands. If that’s only Ten, he doesn’t want to imagine how annoying his classmates would be. And so, he didn’t. He tried not to think more of it and got ready to pull this stunt. He was Kim Doyoung. And this was his fucking last year. He would have a good time and enjoy it while it lasted. He smiled like a stupid hoe who just realized something, and continued his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hope you liked this whole chaotic energy combust! this idea just came to me like a lightning while looking at the ceiling and listening to some bops lol. thanks for making it to the end, and i'll update pretty often. bye bye!!! ♥


End file.
